


Blood of Christ

by Tiofrean



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blood, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Cassidy's boyfriend has god complex. At least this time, Cassidy can't complain...





	Blood of Christ

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Blood of Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769327) by [Hypereides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypereides/pseuds/Hypereides)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Blood of Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769327) by [Hypereides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypereides/pseuds/Hypereides)



> Thanks to MermaidSheenaz who brainstormed it with me - half of the ideas here are hers, y'all!
> 
> Edit: Translation in Chinese is available thanks to Hypereides on http://archiveofourown.org/works/11769327 guys!  
> Thank you for your work, dear! <3

Cassidy had known it would end like this. They had gotten to the bar, as always. Jesse had been grumpy after the latest bout of parishioners seeking absolution, as always. Their night out had ended in fists, _as always_. He might have entertained the thought of stopping Jesse from bloodshed, but telling the man to calm down worked about as well as trying to baptise a cat. Besides, a furious, kung-fu spirited Jesse was a thing to behold, so Cassidy had shut his mouth tightly, watched the show and enjoyed the hell out of it.

And now they were back in the church, Jesse grumbling something about idiots and sins and the God himself, while Cass tried to collect everything he needed to treat his boyfriend’s smashed eyebrow. But he didn’t mind the quiet flood of curses and swears. Jesse was hot when he was angry, and even if he had been promising the annihilation of the whole state, Cass would probably be just sitting there and drooling, listening to that furious, if a bit alcohol-slurred voice.

Fishing out a roll of medical tape that he had nicked from the church’s first aid kit a long time ago to hang up some posters, Cassidy made his way back to Jesse. The preacher was by now leaning back on the altar, one hand pressed to his bloodied eyebrow, the other gripping the wooden edge loosely for balance. He looked sharply at Cass when the vampire approached, and winced when the movement jarred his probably contused brain.

“Easy there, padre, don’ want yer head more damaged than it already is” Cassidy dumped his supplies on the altar’s corner, looking at Jesse expectantly.  
“What?” The preacher asked when the silence started to stretch into eternity.  
“Well, hop up” Cass grinned and reached with one hand to pat the top of the altar next to Jesse’s hip. All he got in return was a sulky scowl, so he sighed.  
“Ya need to clean this” he gestured at Jesse’s cut eyebrow that was slowly but steadily dripping blood down his face, “and since yer too drunk to do it yerself…”  
“I’m _fine_ , Cass” Jess interrupted him, a bit angrily, but the vampire knew it was mostly the leftover booze and the adrenaline wearing off.

“Sit the fuck _down_ , padre, and let me _work_ ” he almost growled, his expression bearing no arguments. He even put his hands on his hips for emphasis, and that finally seemed to do Jesse in. He rolled his eyes, which was accompanied by a hiss, and crab-crawled onto the altar, sitting on it and facing Cass.  
“Alright, done. _Happy?_ ”  
“Noooo. Take off yer shirt” Cass grinned at the idiotic look that formed on Jesse’s face in the exact moment those words left his lips.  
“You want to fuck now?” Jesse would have spluttered, if his head hadn’t been killing him for the past hour.  
“Nah, jus’ admiring the views” Cassidy’s grin was wandering into the dangerous territory labelled as ‘Cheshire Cat’ now and the preacher eyed him suspiciously.

Finally, when Jesse’s scowl threatened to go over the line of _eyefuck_ , Cassidy eased off with the grin, letting it morph into a gentle smirk.  
“Only the side of the collar is splashed with blood, so we can still save yer shirt” Cassidy pointed at the bloodied part, knowing that once he started to clean the wound, the dried up blood would come off and the small dribble will turn into a larger one. Jesse’s shirt was black, granted, but the washed-off tone of the color was bound to get stained with the blood anyway. Plus, he’d much rather have his boyfriend _naked_ and bloodied.

Jesse shrugged and unbuttoned the shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side. He straightened up a bit and looked at Cass.  
“Well… damn” was the only response he got, before Cassidy shook himself out of whatever trance he had momentarily fallen into, and came closer. He parted Jesse’s knees and slid between them, ignoring how well they fit around his waist - like any other time, really…  
“So, how do you want me?” Jesse asked, surprisingly sober, wincing only slightly when Cass touched his chin gently and turned his head slightly to the side to have a better access.  
“Like that is perfect” he murmured and fumbled with his supplies, brushing over Jesse’s thighs when he was leaning forward to retrieve something from there.

Next thing Jesse knew, there was a sharp sting, quickly turning into the hot blaze of hellfire, as something cool dribbled down the side of his face.  
“Fuck!” He jerked his head back on instinct, scrunching his eyes shut. Cass just tsked at him.  
“Don’ tell me yer afraid of a little pain… Besides, you have more of tha’ stuff in yer body than I could possibly pour over ya from this wee bottle” he brought a clean piece of gauze and started to meticulously clean off the dried blood. He had been right, the wound started to bleed furiously as soon as he started to clean it out, and he was glad that he had told Jesse to get rid of the shirt.  
“Doesn’t mean… _crap_... doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt like a bitch, Cass” Jessy gritted out and Cassidy hummed in agreement. The vampire had a hard time focusing on his task, as his fingers got progressively more bloodied.

Normally, Cass wouldn’t give a fuck about someone’s blood. It tasted awfully and had that metallic tang to it that usually turned his stomach inside-out. He only drank it when he had to heal, and even then he despised it.

And then, there was Jesse Custer, with his whiskey-like blood, smoky and rich, the finest juice he had ever tasted. He had had a taste of it for himself on a few occasions, and every single time it just got sweeter and sweeter… Once, Cassidy had even jokingly asked Jesse if he hadn’t been a diabetic… But no. It was just the unique feature of one Texas preacher that Cassidy couldn’t get enough of. And now, said preacher was sitting right in front of him, his legs squeezing on reflex around Cassidy’s waist, and the fragrant blood seeping over his fingers like a tiny fountain of youth.

“Something’s wrong?” Jesse asked out of nowhere, and Cassidy blinked rapidly, gulping down anything stupid he could say. Only then did he realize that he had stopped moving long ago and was just staring at Jesse’s bloodied temple as a painter may at his newest creation. With a small, hurriedly mumbled curse, Cass started to dab at the wound again, quickly finishing the clean-up.  
“I’m gonna need to put on stitches” he said matter-of-factly, trying hard not to think of all the blood that was by now dribbling down the side of Jesse’s neck. Every head wound bleed like a potentially fatal one, and with the length of this particular cut, the blood must have been pooling in the little dip over Jesse’s collarbone…

“Stitches?” Jesse jerked away from him and scowled. “You’re not getting anywhere near me with thread and a needle, Cass” he stated seriously.  
“Or what? Ya’ll use yer _god voice_ on me?” Cassidy only narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Relax, jus’ butterfly stitches” he picked up the medical tape he had dug out earlier and waved it in front of Jesse’s face. The preacher visibly relaxed and nodded, getting back into the previous position.

Putting on the make-shift stitches was a pain in the ass… Well, for Jesse, it was a _pain in the forehead_ , but Cass tried to be as gentle as possible, and he was done in no time at all. When he finished putting on the last one, he drew back, trying to assess if there was any more damage that he needed to take care of. He looked at Jesse and froze.

Cassidy stared.

Jesse waited patiently, but Cassidy just stood there, wedged between Jesse’s thighs and… _stared at him_.

“Uh… what now?” He asked finally, when the normal amount of time for Cassidy’s stare passed by.  
“ _Jess…_ ” Cassidy whispered with a quiet sigh, and Jesse had the suspicious feeling it had nothing to do with his own well-being and Cassidy’s concern about it. Quite the opposite in fact. But Jesse was tired after the fight, the adrenaline crash was weighing him down, and his patience was running thin.  
“ **What is it?** ” He asked at last, using Genesis, but keeping it softer than he normally would.  
“ _Jesus Christ_ ” Cassidy answered almost immediately and shut up for good. Jesse blinked, then blinked again.

He knew that his boyfriend had a strange fixation with his blood, but he never would have thought that Cassidy had a religion kink to go with it. Apparently, though, that was just the case. Jesse frowned and looked down, taking in his own state. His chest was bare and decidedly bruised - courtesy of Chad whom he was fighting with. There was a small laceration on his right side, nothing serious, probably one of the rings his opponent was wearing smashed skin into bone. It would heal in no time, but right now it was an angry red mark with a bit of blood welling in the center. The whole picture was complemented by the blood from his forehead, which was by now seeping down his right pectoral, falling in slow rivulets, staining his chest red.

He looked back up at his very still, very wide-eyed vampire. Cassidy was hardly breathing, not blinking and his lips were slack, pink tongue peeking from between them. And something hit Jesse. Maybe Cassidy didn’t have a religion kink at all… maybe he had just liked to soil everything that was supposed to be sacred, to turn it around in dirt until it was downright filthy…

Jesse looked back at his wounded side and an idea came to him. When he opened his mouth and started to recite, he was pleased to see the reaction he was trying to get.

_“He offered up to God the Father His own body and blood under the species of bread and wine…”_

Cassidy couldn’t believe it. Jesse looked like Jesus _fucking_ Christ, what with his bloodied forehead and all... the only thing missing was the crown of thorns, and the picture would be perfectly biblical. There was even a big ass cross behind Jesse, that gold monstrosity hanging behind the altar that now looked very good as a background for his own personal Jesus…

 _“...and, under the symbols of those same things, He delivered..."_ Jesse went on, watching intently as Cassidy tried to stay still and not interrupt him. It must have been a hard task, for Cassidy suddenly started to breathe heavily. His eyes roamed all over Jesse, stopping at every bloodied place, until he finally reached with one hand and pressed it to Jesse’s collarbone. He dragged it down and smeared the blood in the process, leaving a rusty-red print on Jesse’s abdomen.

 _“His own body and blood…”_ Jesse finished with a sigh when Cassidy leaned in as if to kiss him, but stopped a mere inch away. He looked at him, eyes locking on Cassidy’s almost black ones, and brought one hand to the nape of his neck. **“Kiss me.”**

And Cassidy leaned in and closed the space between them, instantly licking into Jesse’s mouth, moaning at the warmth and softness he found there. It was pure bliss, kissing Jesse, being kissed back with passion and intent. His mouth was welcoming, letting Cassidy carry out the order he had been given and taking lead of the kiss. All technique flew out of the window, and even though Cassidy had had over a century of experience in kissing people, it was nothing compared to kissing Jesse, so he could forget all the tricks and hacks he had learned.

With Jesse Custer, you never knew what you were going to get, when you tried to kiss him. Would it be just a chaste press of lips? Or a passionate make out? Maybe soft and lazy, maybe hot and furious… Cassidy had tried them all and was pleasantly surprised to be, well… _surprised_ every single time.

Right now Jesse was pliant and soft, allowing Cass to explore all he wanted. And so, Cassidy let his hands into play, too, keeping Jesse’s lips occupied with his own, while his hands mapped out Jesse’s chest and sides, carefully avoiding bruises and the wound. Reaching around, Cass dragged his nails down Jesse’s back, leaving the skin reddened and the preacher gasping for air.

“Jesus _Christ…_ ” Jesse started, but Cassidy quickly shut him up again.  
“Lord’s fucken’ name” he murmured breathlessly and dove back in, this time starting at Jesse’s mouth and trailing sloppy kisses down, over his neck, lower to his chest and abdomen.

Jesse’s blood was rich on his tongue, the sweet tang it had was driving Cass mad. He got to his knees as he lapped at Jesse’s belt, prompting the preacher to undo it with hasty fingers. He licked and nibbled every inch of newly exposed skin, quickly craving more and grabbing Jesse’s trousers, tugging them down along with his briefs and following his progress with adoring kisses and little nips every time another part of his legs was uncovered. Soon, Cassidy was kneeling in front of him, nuzzling at Jesse’s ankle, one hand keeping Jesse’s foot in case he decided he was ticklish there, too.

But Jess only sat there and stared, eyes practically black, mouth gaping, as Cass nuzzled and kissed away. He felt almost like Jesus when Mary Magdalene washed his feet with her hair… except, this was a hundred times better. This was _Cassidy_ , his crazy vampire, who was worshipping him like if Jesse was the _God himself_.  
“Cass…” Jesse gulped, looking at him intently. He reached out and grabbed Cassidy’s shirt, pulling him up and then tugging at the material, irritated that it was still there. Cass got the clue and quickly took the shirt off, arching his back with a soft groan, when Jesse attached himself to his collarbone.

“Jaysus… _Jess_ ” he whispered breathlessly, both hands going to Jesse’s shoulders and squeezing, probably leaving bruises in their wake. But he didn’t care, not when the preacher’s own hands were groping at his ass like if he was possessed, not when his lips were laying a trail of scorching kisses along his chest. Cassidy could gladly let himself drown in the sensations, if it hadn’t been for his own erection, by now insistently pressing against the zipper of his own ratty jeans. He opened his eyes and looked around, looking for something he could use, when his gaze landed on a tube of antibacterial cream.

Well, it wasn’t ideal, but it was _something_.

He grabbed it quickly and prayed it was the vaseline-based type, trying hard to ignore Jesse’s disapproving grunt when he had to twist away from his lips for a moment. And then the preacher was looking up at him with big, lust-filled eyes, and Cassidy’s brain quickly decided that the cream was better than fine for this job. To make things worse, Jesse opened his mouth, _again_ , and Cassidy was quickly reminded of why he considered the preacher his own personal sun. _He could set him on fire doing nothing out of ordinary_ … like quoting bible.

“This cup is the new covenant in my blood,” Jesse’s hand appeared out of nowhere and was pressed to the vampire’s lips. “Which is poured out for you” the hand disappeared and left a heady mix of blood and sweat smeared all over Cassidy’s lips. He licked them, fighting not to roll his eyes at the scent that was more delicious than the finest whiskey. But Jesse wasn’t done yet.

He brought his arms up and spread them wide, eyes locked on Cassidy.  
“This is my body given to you” he laid back on the altar, hands reaching far to the sides, and Cassidy couldn’t help but see Jesus spread on the cross only for him. _Damn Jesse and his god complex._ But the image was enough to turn him into a shuddering mess of arousal and he leaned over Jesse, staring at him hungrily. “I am the living bread that came down from heaven....” Jesse’s hand was back, this time grasping his wrist and leading it down, over his abdomen and lower, just low enough to touch his fingertips to Jesse’s hole.

That was more than enough encouragement, and Cassidy grinned. He quickly smeared some of the cream over his fingers and brought them back to Jesse’s ass, rubbing them over the tight entrance, listening to a delicious, shuddering moan this provoked.  
“And he took the bread, gave thanks and broke it…” Cassidy whispered, leaning over Jesse’s ear, pushing one finger inside at the same time. The moan turned into a low growl, and Cass licked the shell of his ear. “What, _padre?_ Didn’ expect I know The Word? Let me remind ya, I was raised in Ireland” he murmured, slipping the finger out and pushing it back in, fucking Jesse at a slow pace. “Plus, I am currently a _very_ intense practitioner” the finger started to come in and out with more ease, so he added a second one.

Soon two fingers turned into three, a bit of cream turned into a handful, and Jesse was practically vibrating off the altar. His hands were still stretched wide, Cass’ personal twisted display of sacrifice, as his hands clawed at the smooth surface. The alcohol must have evaporated somewhere along the way, because when Jesse finally opened his eyes and looked at him, his gaze was clear and fiery, and more than enough to burn Cassidy alive.

The fingers were pulled out quickly, almost too quickly for Jesse’s tastes, but he couldn’t complain, as in the next moment, the blunt tip of Cassidy’s cock was replacing them. He didn’t fuck around, either, filling him with one, hard shove, making him moan incoherently. His head fell back with a dull thud and he swore under his breath, his artistically spread hands finally coming up and wrapping around one very sweaty vampire.  
“ _Jess_...” Cassidy sounded wrecked just from this, and Jesse would have grinned, if the heavy length inside him hadn’t started to move… Cass put on a hard pace almost immediately, making sure to hit all of Jesse’s spots, rendering him speechless. He could only make idiotic noises, something he would be embarrassed about, it it hadn’t been for his vampire boyfriend giving him a ride of his life. He opened his eyes, not really able to tell when he had closed them, and looked at the figure looming over him.

“Ya beautiful bastard… _Jaysus…_ Jess, bloody _hell…_ ” Cass panted, his hips getting on that erratic rhythm that was almost more arousing than what they were doing. Cassidy was close already, and knowing he was the cause for that, it pumped Jesse’s own arousal to ungodly proportions. He tried to sneak one hand between them to jerk himself off, but Cass was quicker. Never breaking his pace, he grabbed both of his hands and tugged them over his head, bringing them an inch apart and making Jesse arch his back.

“Ya come on me cock, or ya don’ come at all, _padre_ ” the last word was whispered over a bitey kiss, and Jesse couldn’t stop himself from whining into it.  
“Please… _god…_ ”  
“Ya prayin’ now? Gotta be louder ‘n that.”  
“Cass...:”  
“Louder, Jess. _Make the god hear you_ ” he angled his hips a bit, and Jesse _screamed_.  
“ _Cass!_ ”

Cassidy was never big on art, but he could swear on his immortal heart that Jesse coming was a fucking _masterpiece_. The way his muscles locked and then eased off, the way he trembled and twitched, the _sounds_ he made… It was enough to set a pope on fire. And so, Cassidy had no other choice but to follow, scrunching his eyes tightly and garbling out Jesse’s name, gripping his body for dear life. It was over as soon as it started, but the bliss remained for long after, keeping them both warm in the chilly church as they kissed lazily and without a care in the world.

The first crash with reality came with Cassidy’s cock slipping out of Jesse’s ass and the inevitable ‘ah _fuck_ ’ that followed. Jess winced and looked down, taking in the mess they made, groaning when he tried to move. Cassidy was silent above him, leaning over his chest and panting still, those big eyes of his staring down at Jess with something so close to adoration that he was at risk of looking like one of those Disney characters, hearts pulsing where eyes should be. That thought was ridiculous on itself, but when Jesse added Cassidy’s state to it, he had troubles stopping himself from giggling madly.

“Something funny?” Jesse asked, still wincing, gently but firmly pushing Cassidy off and climbing down.  
“No…” the vampire almost hiccupped in his attempt not to laugh. “None at all…” That earned him a suspicious look from his boyfriend, but it lacked any anger, as Jesse was too busy cringing.  
“Fuck… my ass is killing me and it’s _your damn fault, Cassidy_ ” he hissed, limping towards the door at the back of the church.  
“D’you want me to kiss it better, padre?”  
“ **You’d better!** ”

Cassidy almost tripped over his feet in his mad dash after Jesse. Later, when they were lying sweaty in Jesse’s bed, the preacher realized that his ass still hurt as hell. But strangely, he was more than okay with that.


End file.
